The present invention relates generally to electronic information delivery systems and more particularly to distributed electronic kiosk systems with multiple kiosk sites for presenting myriad amounts of information to users.
An electronic kiosk refers to a computer-based information delivery system generally accessible to some segment of the public for retrieving information or initiating transactions. An individual kiosk unit includes a display screen for presenting information to the user and some form of computer input device for the user such as a touch screen or keypad, although a full keyboard or mouse could also be provided. The type of kiosk system of interest here is an interactive system having multiple kiosk sites at which a user at an individual kiosk can select a topic or search for information about a topic from a large database of information.
Such kiosk systems have become popular in recent years. They are found, for example, at museums and exhibitions, airports, public transportation stations, banks, and even in retail establishments for the use of customers. Examples of kiosk systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,043 of Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,170 of Bouve et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,157 of Kaplan. Recently multimedia kiosks have appeared presenting information to the user not only as text on the display screen, but also in the form of graphics, audio clips, animated sequences of still images, and even video clips. The travel agency Thomas Cook, for example, has introduced a multimedia kiosk for arranging holiday travel, reported in Which Computer?, August 1994, pp. 40-41.
The present invention addresses the development of an electronic kiosk system comprising a large number of individual kiosks located at a variety of different sites for providing a selection of information customized to each site. For purposes of illustration the present invention is discussed in the context of a kiosk system serving a geographical region popular for skiing. Kiosks may be located, for example, at individual ski areas, at hotels and resorts in the area, and at ski shops and other retail shops. The information available to a user at an individual kiosk will depend on the nature of the establishment in which the kiosk is located. A kiosk at a ski shop, for example, may provide information about the lines of rental equipment available at the shop and may also provide information about the local ski areas, ski conditions, and even local restaurants and events. Kiosks at different ski shops would have to be customized for each shop at the least because rental equipment will generally differ from shop to shop. A kiosk at a local hotel may also provide information about the local ski areas, ski conditions and events, and may provide information about the ski shops in the area that rent and sell ski equipment. The hotel kiosk would generally not provide information about other hotels in the area and may or may not provide information on restaurants outside the hotel. A ski area kiosk may provide information on lift tickets, ski conditions, specific ski runs, ski school and day care, as well as information on ski rental, shops, restaurants, local events and the like. In a region encompassing several ski areas and towns with numerous shops, restaurants, places to stay, and places of nightly entertainment, such a kiosk system could include hundreds of kiosks, each having its own user interface and presenting its own unique selection of information.
The custom design of each individual kiosk can be a formidable undertaking. There are a great variety of possibilities for laying out the user interfaces, especially for a multimedia kiosk. A ski shop kiosk, for example, may want to display an initial stylistic presentation of the ski shop""s name, perhaps overlaid on a graphic image of a skier executing an exciting ski maneuver. For a line of specialized rental skis the kiosk may present a video clip, perhaps accompanied by an audio clip, showing the ski in its specialized use. For information on a restaurant the kiosk may display a graphic image depicting patrons in the restaurant to show the atmosphere and dress appropriate to the restaurant. The kiosk may also display the restaurant menu either as a computer text file or as a graphic image of a stylish menu used in the restaurant.
These examples demonstrate the great variety of user interfaces available and highlight the effort required to develop a customized interface for each kiosk. The problem is intensified because each kiosk interface will generally have to be changed from time to time either sporadically or at regular intervals. For example, a kiosk that displays a graphic image of patrons at a restaurant to show the atmosphere and appropriate dress may find it desirable to change the graphic image with the season since a scene showing winter dress would not be appropriate in the summer. A ski shop may not carry precisely the same lines of equipment from one season to the next, and its kiosk will have to be modified to show the current equipment. Sometimes more extensive modification will be needed. A shop that carries ski equipment in the winter may specialize in other activities in the summer, for example, tennis, golf, swimming, boating or hiking. The kiosk""s user interface would have to be extensively revised with the changes in season to reflect the shop""s new emphasis and goods, and the information content available to the kiosk would have to be updated to include the summertime goods and activities. A shop or hotel that displays information on ski areas in the winter may want to display information about tennis, golf and other outdoor activities in the summer. In any one geographical region changes of this sort may have to be made to hundreds of kiosks or more.
Some of the problems to be overcome to make a kiosk system of this sort commercially viable are the organization of the data for potentially hundreds of kiosks and even more data sources so that a customized selection of data will be accessible to users at each of the kiosks; the customization of the user interface for each of the potentially hundreds of kiosks or more in the system in a manner that is economically feasible; the ability to update the data available to the kiosks quickly and easily; and the ability to modify the user interface of any one kiosk quickly and easily.
The organization of data for kiosk systems and the form of the user interface are active areas of study, in which no consensus has yet been reached; See, for example, Y. Guang et al., xe2x80x9cDriving the Citizen-Oriented Information on the Electronic Highway,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of the International Conference on Multimedia Computing and Systems, May 15-18, 1995, IEEE Computer Society Press, pp.131-138; G. Kearsley and R. S. Heller, xe2x80x9cMultimedia in Public Access Settings: Evaluation Issues,xe2x80x9d Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia, Vol 4, No. 1, pp.3-24; W. Holfelder and D. Hehmann, xe2x80x9cA Networked Multimedia Retrieval Management System for Distributed Kiosk Applications,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of the IEEE International Conference on Multimedia Computing and Systems, May 15-19, 1994, pp. 342-351; P. Steiger, xe2x80x9cMINNELLIxe2x80x94Experiences with an Interactive Information Kiosk for Casual Users,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of the UBILAB Conference 1994 (Switzerland), Computer Science Research at UBILAB, pp. 124-133.
To assist in creating and modifying computer interface screens, a number of commercial authoring software products are available. With such software a programmer can design the layout of a display screen such as the size, character and placement of buttons and windows on the screen and combine text, graphics, audio and video into a user-friendly application screen interface. In general, authoring tools comprise prewritten computer code having a functionality for reading a data structure that defines a task to be taken and performs the task based on the data. Examples include Macromedia Director, Asymmetrix Multimedia ToolBook, and Oracle""s Media Objects. High-end authoring systems have the capability to integrate different media and they include full application-building programmability similar to that found in database packages. Most authoring tools define a screen and the specific attributes of the screen such as the definition of a video window that will play a specified video clip or show a text file or a graphic image.
The present invention provides a multimedia kiosk authoring system for use in developing and maintaining multimedia kiosk systems. The authoring system enables the user interface for each individual kiosk to be customized quickly and easily within wide limits of variation, yet subject to constraints adhering the resulting interface to good standards of aesthetics and user friendliness. The system may be used to provide custom interfaces expeditiously even for hundreds of kiosks. The authoring system also provides for organization of information from numerous information sources, referred to herein generally as information providers. The system makes it easy to set up, maintain, and update a great variety of kiosks with large amounts of information potentially available to each kiosk. Each kiosk, however, is customized to present only the information that is appropriate to that kiosk. When a new information provider subscribes to the system, it may easily be incorporated into the system so that it is available for all kiosks. All individual kiosks may have available to them the entirety of the latest information. The present authoring system avoids the need to keep track of different versions in the field at potentially hundreds of kiosk sites.
The present authoring system is particularly advantageous in that it may be used by persons with little or no experience in the intricate details of computer programming thereby making it easier for a larger number of persons to set up kiosk interface screens. It is a further advantage of the present authoring system that an individual using the authoring software to devise a kiosk interface screen (that individual is referred to herein as a xe2x80x9csystem authorxe2x80x9d) is only given a limited range of choices for stylistic and functional elements appearing in the screen displays. In this way major aesthetic or functional design choices such as button syles and sizes, window borders, color combinations, and type fonts as well as hierarchical methods of retrieving information may be built into the system taking into account the considered opinions of aesthetic design specialists, database specialists, and academic studies on public access kiosk systems and user preferences and problems. Only a limited range of pre-defined design choices is then made available to a system author. Nevertheless, the authoring software is structured to make it amenable to change for example to permit new elements to be added to the system or to take into account the results of new studies on user interactions with computer kiosks.
Other aspects, advantages, and novel features of the present authoring system are described below or will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specifications and drawings of illustrative embodiments.